Meeting Slenderman
by melloschocolatebars
Summary: Emily meets Slenderman, maybe it wasn't such a good Idea.
1. Chapter 1

"Tonight's the night!" I whispered to myself. Tonight was the night I will search for the legendary Slenderman. Standing in front of the thick forest, only lit by the quarter moon, and shaking with anticipation, I took my first step into the forest. A long time had passed and anxiety creeped slowly up my spine. Suddenly I froze getting the feeling of someone watching me. I turned around in an slow fashion, feeling as if I was in a horror movie. Right in front of me was a blank white face as bright as a full moon. I let out a short scream and fell back. He straightened out with a sickly cracking noise. I looked up with horror and disbelief, a sharp toothed smile spread across his white face, an amused laugh came from his mouth. Just as I imagined his multiple arms spread from his black suit. All equally long as the trees surrounding. "I assume you found what you were looking for?" Slenderman said with a spine shivering voice. I nodded slowly. Unsure of what to say or do, I just stared. He stepped, ever so elegantly, around me, his legs a replica of skinny trees. "Not very talkative today, hm?" He asked. A tear of fear rolled down my face, as it did he bent down right beside me shaking body and a long black tongue slithered out and licked it away. _"This is way to much," _I repeated in my head until I could no longer hold myself up.

Slowly opening my stiff eyes, I yawned and stretched. Sitting up and whipping my head around. By the looks of it I was in some sort of tent, but it was made out of what looked like sticks, grass and other earthy materials. Looking out a little hole in the top it was night. Either I only slept for a little while or I have been asleep for over a day. I got up and crawled quickly over to the entrance. Peeking out I was obviously in a different part of the woods, all I could see were trees so I was also very deep into the forest. "So you finally woke up," He said sitting on a stump with one leg over the other. I quickly slipped back into the tent . "You can't hide forever, Emily," He called out to me, not finding it a big shock that he knows my name, I crawled back out of the tent and stood up straight. "Emily," Slenderman stood up and pranced over to me, cupping my chin , "You are so very pretty." I staggered back a little. "Thank you," I replied in a quiet voice. "AH!" he boomed, "she talks!" He made me jump back. A cackle escaped his sharp mouth as I shivered once again. Once he stopped laughing, he asked, "Would you like to join me for a bite to eat?" Slenderman stood sideways pointing to two plates on a stump. Looking down I felt my stomach rumble. And nodded quickly. I walked over with Slenderman to the plates of steaming meat and seasoning. I stuffed the food into my mouth. "Oh my god, that was really good," I mumbled practically licking my plate. "I'm glad you liked it," He said with a sly smile. "What was it?" I asked while rubbing my full stomach. His smile got even bigger and even more creepier. Wait a sec. The thing across from me is Slenderman. I know a lot about Slenderman. Like what he... eats... Eyes getting huge, I felt the food in my stomach was not sitting very well. "Oh god," I mumbled, "You didn't..." He sat their quietly with that same smile spread across his pale face, getting bigger by the second. "Oh, but I did," he replied. I got up from my seat and walked backwards. "Don't be afraid, Emily," he slithered, following me. I tried to start running, but before I turned around he was already in front of me. "Running away wouldn't help much," Slenderman bent down and slid my dark brown hair behind my ear, "I wouldn't hurt you," he said I his most caring tone. "y-you wouldn't?" I stuttered. "of course not!" he started, "unless you disobey me," I shuddered, fear filling every pore on my body. I tried my hardest to keep from tearing up because I remember what happened last time. Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea ever. I knew he was real. I'm so stupid! I screamed in my head. Why in the world would I walk into a forest at night time looking for Slenderman, I mean, look where I am now! I can't leave, I'm afraid to talk and I have the meat of a child in my stomach! What am I going to do? Without looking back I turned around and attempted to walk back to the little tent. "ugh!" I thumped as I hit the cool night ground. "stupid roots," I mumbled into the dirt. I sat up straight. I hissed at the stinging coming from my neck and upper arm. Unzipping my thin sweater and throwing it off of me, I felt the warm blood ooze out of me. My neck and arm were badly scratched from falling on the sticks and thorns. Before I could react any further, Slenderman was towering above me. He slowly descended to his knees and pushed me back with his arms. I wiggle a little but he just pushed down more. I whimpered as he squeezed my arms down. His slithery black tongue slipped out as he moved closed to my wounds. Wet and warm, his soft tongue slipped over my scrapes and cuts. I relaxed as the feeling was slightly comforting and I forgot about how creepy the situation was. My neck and arm stopped stinging and his grip on my arms loosened. He stood up slowly, licking away a trail of blood on his chin. I stayed laying on the ground. "All better, hm?" He said with a lop sided smile. I nodded very slightly. _"Not all bad," _I thought. Feeling sleep tugging at me, I felt myself being lifted, then set down into the tent. "Good night, Emily," Was the last thing I heard before drifting away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sticky tears were stuck to my face when I woke. I dreamed about my family and my warm home. I really wanted to go back. I quickly wiped away the tears and sighed softly. I untangled my straight brown hair with my fingers and sat up. What should I say,what would I say to him? I thought long and hard about it until I finally decided I was going to just say it, that I wanted to leave. I know that it isn't the greatest idea, but it's worth a shot. I got ready, took in a deep breath and crawled out of the tent. As soon as I walked out Slenderman grinned his sharp toothed smile. "Good evening, Emily," He chimed. But before I could let him talk more, I said it, "I want to go home," I hoped to talk with more confidence, but I sounded shaky and sheepish. Slenderman's smile disappeared almost instantly. "Aren't you having fun?" He replied with almost no emotion. I shook my head. I turned around and didn't have a direction to go in but I wanted to walk. Before I could make more than two steps, I heard an indescribable noise coming closer to me. I froze, not being able to walk any farther. Appearing along side me were soft, black tentacles. I felt my eyes widen as they started to wrap around me. Soon I was lifted shortly off my feet. I was pulled backwards until my back was pressed up against him. His tentacles, tightly woven against me and every time I squirmed they would just tighten more. Back still facing him, he whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry Emily, but I just can't do that," he explained, "You see, you belong to me now," My whole body shuddered. "And we wouldn't want you to try and run off. That would be disobeying me," He continued, "We both know what happens when you disobey, right?" As he asked the question, two of his tentacles coiled around my neck and squeezed tightly, not enough to really choke me, but enough to make my breathing into short gasps. "Pretty, pretty Emily, I wouldn't want to scar your beautiful skin," he started to scare me more than ever. When he let go of my throat, the tears I held back started to escape, dripping past my cheeks and down my neck. Arms still wrapped tightly around my torso, one of the tentacles that were around my neck lifted up my head. Slenderman's long tongue licked from my collarbone up to my cheek. I shivered, but didn't resist. A sound of pleasure escaped his mouth. "put me down," I demanded. His arms slid out from around me, I let out a small cry as I hit the ground. When I turned around to sit up, he was gone. I rubbed my neck and coughed a few times. A few more tears escaped.

It has been at least 5 extremely boring hours since he left and I have nothing to do but pull out grass and look at trees. I jump every time an animal runs by. My stomach rumbles as I realized I haven't eaten for a rather long time. I watched as the sun peeked out over the horizon. Tears pulling at my eyes again. Yawning, I felt to tired to walk over to the tent, so I found the nearest tree and leaned against it, crying as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the feeling of a warm liquid dripping down on my forehead and my cheek. I lifted my tired arm up to my head, half sleeping, half confused. I shivered from the autumn cold on my bare arms since my jacket was ripped from the thorns and sticks I fell on. I wiped the liquid from my head and looked down at my arm. I gasped, now fully awake, and jumped up from the uncomfortable tree I slept on. Staring at the red smear on my arm, I dreaded looking to see where is came from. I slowly, cautiously and feeling completely terrified, looked up. A scream of terror escaped my dry mouth. A body of a child was impaled on a branch, directly over from where I slept. Almost the instant I saw the body I started to violently cough. It was so bad i'm pretty sure I started to bleed. Holding my stomach and covering my mouth I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling extremely sick to my stomach. I stopped coughing and wiped my hand on my jeans. Not taking another look at the bloody corpse, I turned around and ran. I ran as fast as I could. The dim moon light reminded me of the one I saw before I made the idiotic idea to come here. To search for Slenderman. I ran around but it didn't feel like I was getting anywhere. I needed to get out of the forest. I abruptly stopped, falling to the ground. I gasped loudly as Slenderman, grinning wildly, appeared in front of me, but disappeared In almost an instant. My thoughts were intruded by malicious laughter, I couldn't control it echoing in my head. A searing pain bled through my arm making me shriek. My wrist dripped with my blood, dotting my pants and shirt with red stains. Finally, after about a minute of agony, the pain ceased. Tears were streaming from my eyes and my body felt tense and tired. Every move I made with my right hand felt terrible. Wanting to clear the blood off my arm, I found a small stream o water and wiped away the mess. I stared wide eyed at the deep cut on my wrist. It was an circle with a x through it and three words were carved into my skin. I whispered the words to myself, "You can't leave." I covered my mouth quickly with my left hand, holding in another scream.

I walked defeatedly back to the tent area. I held my wrist up, not wanting it to flop around. I sighed, ignoring the corpse still hanging from the tree. I crawled in the tent, laying down on my back. I stared up at the small hole that let light flood into the tiny shelter. I didn't even know why he wanted to keep me so much. Why hasn't he killed me yet? Why am I so important. My sight blurred as I went deep into thought. My wrist throbbed bringing me out of my trance. I hissed as I felt some blood poor out from the tips of the words scrawled messily on my wrist. I heard movement around me. My body tensed and I sat still. "Come on out Emily!" He sang. His rang in my ears causing me to shake. What was he going to do to me? My wrist continued to burn. I didn't really have a choice between staying tucked away in here or going out, he would get me out anyway. I decided to go the easy way. I sucked in a beg breath of air and exaled it as I started to crawl out. I stood up looking at the ground. "Did you like my present?" He motioned over to the still dripping body. I didn't answer. "Emily, what is wrong," He acted as if me running off never happened. He kneeled down to my hight. I took a hesitant step back. I felt blood drop down off my fingers. I eyes shot to my arm. His fake gasp discusted me. His arm reached out to grab mine. I pulled my hand back away from him, and gave him a glare. Slender man angered me. He put on an act. He was sarcastic all the time. He was plain annoying, and I HATED it. "Would you leave me alone!" I yelled. His face actually looked shocked, but only for a second. "I don't know why you want to keep me so much! I just want to leave, I want to go home. I hate you!" My hand shot to my mouth, quickly covering it. I didn't mean to do that. His mouth went from a frown to a angry snarl. His tentacles came out from his back. My tears started to flood out. I was scared. Very, very scared. I shook my head as they headed towards me. The smooth appendages wrapped around my arms, a feeling all too familiar. I whimpered as I felt myself being lifted into the air. His grip was much tighter than last time. He brought me up to his level, and closer to him. . "You disobeyed me..." He hissed into my ear. I dropped my head, I felt dissapointed that I acted so foolishly. Now, he would probably kill me. I didn't want to die. His hand wrapped tightly around my wrist, making the pain almost unbearable. I choaked out a loud whimer. The corner of his mouth twitched, almost smiling for a moment at my pain. But it wasn't enough. He leaned into me, I tried to lean away. He wrapped a tentacle into my brown hair tightly and tugged my head back. I shut my eyes. His cool breath lingered on my neck, before his teeth pierced my skin. I screamed loudly. His grip tightened on my injured wrist, his index finger traced the shapes roughly. The action causing another scream. He released his bite and smiled into my neck. His warm tongue licked across the bite marks maing me shudder. The grip around my torso tightened, making my breathing extremly difficult. I eyelids drooped, I felt unconsiousness tugging at my mind. He varied the tightness, keeping me from slipping under. "P-please don't k- kill me," I stuttered. "But you dissobeyed me, wouldn't death be fair?" He grinned madly. I shook my head weakly, my hair barely moving. "Well..." He started in a thoughtful tone, "...maybe I'll let you live a little longer." His grip loosened and I leaned forward, gasping for air. "We must do this again sometime," He stated cheerily. He leaned in closer one more time. "I really do enjoy your screams, they... please me," He laughed maliciously before he slowly lowered me into the tent. "Sweet dreams, pretty, pretty Emily..." He slipped out from underneath me. My eyes fluttered shut I was pulled deeply into a state of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Slenderman CH 4

I woke up still tired, with a headache and the feeling of bruises down my sides. I rubbed my eyes slowly and then opened them. The dim moonlight that peeked through the top of the shelter indicated it must have been around the middle of the night. I looked at my wrist, the wound I had still looked fresh and it stung. But the bite marks on my neck were now mostly just deep scars.

He controlled how fast I healed. If he really wanted to, he could break every bone in my body, and then they would all be healed by the next day. I sighed, flopping my hand gently back onto the ground.

After laying down and looking up at the starry sky for a few minutes, I decided to sit up. A little too fast. My head throbbed as my blood rushed. I held my head in my arms for a little while until the pain ceased. Maybe I should consider not being an idiot and just accept the fact that i'm never leaving this place. Hmmm... Or, maybe I should try being as happy and nice as possible and try and get a chance out. I smiled a little as I thought about being back at home. Nice and warm, surrounded by my family as they cried over how much they missed me. I rolled my eyes at myself, my small smile dissapearing. Who was I kidding. I'm not going anywhere.

I ran a hand through my brown hair, thankful that it rarely got tangled and remained straight. A few stray hairs kept flying in my face. I'd push them away, but they'd keep coming back. I remembered that I had an elastic band tucked away in my jean pocket. I pulled it out and tied my hair up into a high pony tail, tucking away the fly aways.

I heard my stomach grumble and twist. I realized that I hadn't eaten in the last day. Thinking back, I would rather starve to death than eat what _he_ eats. I frequintly get mad at myself now for even thinking that the _meat_ I had eaten was good. But even as I remebered the savory taste, my mouth started watering.

As if he knew what I was thinking, a slender hand reached into the tent and grabbed my bad wrist. The action made me feel more frusturation than pain. Stumbling out, I almost fell to the ground, but his hand gripped tighter, and stopped me. I watched, standing up, as the red liquid dripped down my arm and seeped around his fingers. The dark color standing out boldly on his whitish skin. I looked up to see him grinning madly. By the way his head was positioned, I would assume he was looking at my blood, that was making quite the mess.

"Pretty Emily," he purred, "Your pale skin looks so much better adorned in crimson blood." He took his hand off my arm and brought it up to his mouth. His long tongue slithered around his fingers, cleaning up every drop. I kept my eyes down at my now stinging arm. The cold night air made me shiver. His hand dropped down, back onto my arm. I was tempted to pull away, but I remebered that maybe it would be smarter to just stay still. He bent down and slowly pulled my arm up towards him. His tongue was warm against my cold skin. I whimpered when he went lightly over the gash. I could see him smile. The tip of his tongue pressed deeply into the lines of the symbol. I let out a short scream of pain. I tried pulling back, but his other hand gripped tightly around my waist. My wrist felt like it was on fire. My knees grew weak, and my breathing grew heavy. He pulled me closer to him, and leaned beside my ear. "You break so easily. So... weak,"

Screw this, there is no way in hell I can even try to be nice to this thing! I was so done with his bull shit. He was keeping me here for his own personal entertainment. His little toy. I had to think, fast. The more I thought, the more the anger pushed. The words were begging to fly out of my mouth. I slapped his filthy hands off of my waist and took a few steps back.

"You know what _Slendy_? You're a fucking dick!" What was that expression he had? Hurt? Maybe, but I wasn't over yet. "And I am sick of being your little fucking play thing!" His expression changed from pure shock to a wide smile.

"Oh Emily, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to displease you-" He reached out to me, but I swatted his hand away.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I am tired of your bullshit! Don't even pretend that you 'care' about me anymore, I see right through your stupid act," My rage I have been holding in was finally boiling over and it felt great to take it out on him. The surprised expression returned. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" It was my turn to fake. "I feel so terrible, it's not like you are ruining my life or anything," I would've continued, but something shifted. Like, in the atmosphere. Not meaning the now awkward silence betwen us, but the legitimate atmosphere that surrounded the forest.

"Leave," Expressionless, motionless, painless. The shallow word echoed in my head. If my mind was in full comprehension of what just happened, I would have ran and never looked back. But I just stood there.

"W-wait, what?" What the hell was wrong with me? Why weren't my feet moving? Why wasn't I running into the sunset?

"That's what you want, isn't it, to leave?" I stood awestruck, hands still crossed at my chest. I am so confused. Why am I not getting bashed into a tree or some shit like that. I bit my lip, deep in thought.

"Urm, y-yeah..." I turned around feeling more than awkward. My steps were anything but graceful. Clumsy, stiff, confused.

Once I could see the end of the forest, my steps got faster and faster. I could taste the freedom. The tears started to stream down my face. My mouth widened into a real smile. A smile I haven't felt for god knows how long. I pushed my way through the last of the trees and bushes. Not caring that I was scratching my legs on thorns. I was out of that hell hole. I didn't stop there though, I ran until I got into my neighberhood and counted the numbers down to my house.

I stopped in front of my home. Taking in the creme colors and blooming flowers in the garden. I ran up to the door and got the spare key from the flower pot. Sliding in the key, I took a deep breath and opened the door. I tried to be quiet considering everyone would probably be sleeping.

And then, everything came crashing down. My nightmare worsened. The house was empty. No one was there to welcome me back. To give me loving and heartfelt hugs. That wasn't even the worst part... not even close. I read a piece of lined paper in my hands. The words written on it tore me to shreds. My knees crumpled underneath me and I slid down the wall I was now backed up against. The sheet left my hands and drifted down to the floor along side me.

They didn't even care. My own family didn't give a fuck that I had been gone for days. They were having the time of their lives, _on vacation, _and I'm sitting here in my own big pile of misery. I sat in a ball sobbing, surprised I still had enough tears to spear. My home grew cold and un welcoming. The warm colors on the walls turned grey. My heart felt shattered and forgotten. I didn't know what to do anymore. What could I do...

It felt as if I have been sitting here for days. The last bits of hope I had, have been decayed. I sat emotionless, one leg still at my chest, the other straight out on the ground. My arm resting on my knee held up my tired head. My eyes were not focused on anything particular and my mind was empty.

If it wasn't for the pale hand that appeared reaching down to me, I probably would have sat there for hours. Snapping out of whatever blank state I was in, my puffy eyes looked up. I almost laughed. After me bitching out at him, he still comes to find me. Than again, what else would I do right now. I reached up and grabbed on to his hand. He gently pulled me up, as if I would fall apart if he was too rough. I think it was a little late to be worrying about that.

Before I could blink we were back in the forest. The transition made me dizzy and I almost fell over. Slenderman held onto my arms, making sure I didn't. He gave a look as if to ask if I was okay.

"Are you okay?" Was I okay? What kind of question was that?!

"Yeah, I'm doing great! It's not like my family doesn't care about me or anything. I feel freakin wonderful! Better than ever! Splendid!" I was hysterical. My evident sarcasm and twisted laughter was soon weakened by tears that started running down my cheeks. I cried and laughed at the same time, not really knowing where my mind was heading. I dug my nails into my hands, a trail of blood falling to the leafy ground. His hands twitched at my blood, and reached out to grab mine. But instead of licking away the blood he used the sleeve of his suit to wipe in away. I was confused at his caring actions, but thought nothing more of it.

The mixture of laughing and crying was broken down into a loud sob. Though the blood was gone, he kept my hands in his. He pulled me closer to him. Quickly, but carefully, embracing me in a hug. Not a possessive one, but one that showed true caring. Like he actually had a spark of love deep down in that tall, pale body. I cried into his shoulder and he stroked my brown hair. He was soon sitting on the cool ground. He cradeled me in his arms as if I was a small child, scared from a bad dream. The only difference being that I wasn't a child, nor was any of this just a dream.

My misty eyes stared at the starry sky. No more tears were falling down my cheeks. I grew even more exhausted as he held me closer. My eyelids gre heavier and heavier by the second. I was not yet asleep but my eyes were closed and I felt him stand up and begin walking. His graceful movements made it seem like we weren't even moving at all. Slenderman slowly came to a stop. I felt his warm grip on me loosen. The cool air chilled my skin and I stirred.

"D-don't let me go," I whispered words I never thought would slip out of my mouth. Especially not him. He silently pulled me back up. I slightly smiled, feeling glad that he listened.

I layed there, quietly, no questions asked. His hand softly stroked my hair. I felt content, not scared, not hateful, not regretful. At this moment I didn't have a reason for hating him. If it wasn't for Slenderman I would have been living with a family that was better off without me. Maybe, just maybe he did have a heart. It might be blackened and rotten, but it's still there.


End file.
